Stuck
by Socksycherry
Summary: Just a short fic for me to practise the whole describing skills thing. DjaqWill of course. What happens when Djaq is stuck...
1. Chapter 1

No, I didn't create these characters. If I did, you would all be my fans. Heehee.

Just a small piece, me trying to practise my descriptive skills. Will/Djaq again. As always...

She looked around, unable to believe her eyes. How could one man create something so wonderful? She slowly stepped towards it, and then inside, still afraid of damaging something.

Will was still standing outside, leaning against one of the support beams, with his head resting on a nearby stone. He laughed quietly to himself seeing Djaq face in awe. Suddenly, the rock starting pushing inwards, and the carpenter instantly leapt backwards in suprise. Djaq managed to turn around quickly enough to see Will fiddling with the carved stone, before the huge slab of wood slammed shut in front of her. She sprinted, and banged frantically upon it.

'Will, WILL!' He could hear her fear, even through the two inches of wood and metal. All he could do for her was to try and open the door. He went back to trying to pull out the stone, but it would not even slightly move. It was stuck fast.

'Can you get me out?' There was a note of pleading in her voice, and Will knew that this was one of the few times that she was truly afraid. This in turn made Will more afraid. He continued to fumble around with the stone, just in case he missed something that might work to free it. It didn't work, just as he knew that it wouldn't, and so ran to where Djaq was trapped, to try and calm her. 'Is there another way?'

He did not want to panic her more, but knew that in her position, she deserved the truth. 'No. I made it so that no one could suprise us from behind.' He finished there, knowing that his next sentence would make this bad situation a whole lot worse.


	2. Chapter 2

No, I didn't create these characters. If I did, you would all be my fans. Heehee.

Just a small piece, me trying to practise my descriptive skills. Will/Djaq again. As always...

'Djaq, look around,' The words were stuck in his throat. He wished that he could remember the answer to his next question, so as not to alert Djaq to the new situation, but he was so nervous, that he couldnt. 'Is there any food or water?'

Djaq' eyes grew wide. Why would he not think to stock it? She ran from the door, further into the belly of the new camp. Jars were pulled ffrom shelves, spreads were ripped from beds, as Djaq searched frantically for what she needed.

Will knew she had not found anything, before she even got close to him. 'Nothing. What will I do?' He thought about it for a moment before replying, 'I'll go get Robin,' and he sped off toward the temporary camp that they had been living at, hoping that the gang had not moved, as they were planning to that night.

Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger. The next one will be longer, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

No, I didn't create these characters. If I did, you would all be my fans. Heehee.

Just a small piece, me trying to practise my descriptive skills. Will/Djaq again. As always...

Will followed the small, grey smoke trail all the way through the forest to where the group had been staying. But as he reached the clearing, he realised that his work would get a whole lot more difficult.

There was nobody there. Only the dirt they had all left behind. The reminents of an uneaten meal, dead leaves they had strewn across the ground to make the nights there more comfortable, but that was all. He knew where they were. They hasd gone to their newest campsite close to the river, but that was on the opposite side of the forest, and he knew that with the night quickly closing in on him, he would not make it before it was dark, and it would be foolish to attempt it. So he did the only thing he could do, and ran back to Djaq.

He reached her just before the sun set over the horizon, and rushed straight over to the door.

'Djaq, Djaq, are you alright?' There was nothing. 'DJAQ!' A rustling came from within, before a small voice announced how she was feeling.

'I'm fine. Is Robin with you?' Will did not want to disapoint her, but knew that he could not hide this from her. 'No, they had moved on, and it was too late for me to track them to the river. I'm sorry.'

'Why would you be sorry?' Her voice had a note of confusion in it, which was not something anyone heard from Djaq very often. 'Just stay with me.'

'Of course.' Will lay down on the ground by the door and raised his hand to it, imagining that Djaq's hand was doing the same thing. He loved her so much, and now he had failed her.

Djaq lay down on the ground, feeling safe in the knowledge that Will was sitting just on the other side of the door that held her captive. He would never let any harm come to her. She raised her hand to it, imagining that Will's hand was doing the same thing. She loved him so much, but she could not even see him.


	4. Chapter 4

No, I didn't create these characters. If I did, you would all be my fans. Heehee.

Just a small piece, me trying to practise my descriptive skills. Will/Djaq again. As always...

Will wanted to stay awake with her. He would say later that it was to get rid of all the panic that she felt, being with another person, but both he, and even Djaq knew that it was for an entirely different reason. They were both lay on their sides across the ground, and their hands were still stroking the wood where they imagined the other persons hand to be.

'So,' He said slowly, before sighing. He had wanted to be alone with Djaq for so long,just to be able to talk to her, but now that he had her attention, he felt self-concious, and lost everything he was going to say.

'Do you know where the others are?'

'No.' Will felt so sorry for her, and it was all his fault. Why did he have to show her. Or atleast he could have done it during the day, when he knew that it was safer. He wanted it to be perfect, that was why. Just the two of them, with the sun gradually setting over the horizon, and he might be able to finally muster uo the nerve to tell her how he felt. And once that was over, a sunset walk through the forest towards their new camp. But none of that would ever happen now, not if he couldn't get her out. Djaq had tsught him that a person can only go for a maximum of 2 days without water, before...

No. He could not think about that, and so instead focused on trying to take her mind from this deadly fact, that she would already know.

'Do you miss them?'

'Who?' Djaq asked confused at this sudden question.

'Your family, your home.' Will knew that this was an extremely sensitive subject for her, but he also knew that there was no other to better take her mind off their current situation.

'Of course I do! My family was perfect, as was my home, until the crusaders took it all away from me.' Her voice was callous and hateful, not towards Will who had made her remember these painful memories, but to all the English who had stormed her homeland, all in the name of their God. What about her God?

'I was the baby of my family. My parents tried to shelter me, teach me homecare, but my brother knew that I did not want this. To just be married off and to become just another housewife. So when my father called him for his daily lessons on medicine, he would always insist that I come. I loved him so much, and so when he died.' She stopped for a moment, and Will heard a small sniffle from the other side of the door, 'It seemed almost natural that I became him. Not just for my own safety, but also to remember him.'

She tried hard to supress her small sobs, but they were all too strong. Will hearrd this. All he wanted was to hold her, comfort her, and at that moment, he knew for sure of his feelings, and his confidence quickly returned.

Djaq, I need to tell you something,' He swallowed hard, and took a long breath before he continued, 'I love you.'


	5. Chapter 5

No, I didn't create these characters. If I did, you would all be my fans. Heehee.

Just a small piece, me trying to practise my descriptive skills. Will/Djaq again. As always...

Djaq sat staring at the door that imprisoned her. She had waited for this moment for the past few months, but now that it was here, she had temporarily become speechless. She knew how she felt about him, but never even began to imagine what would happen if he felt the same way.

'Djaq?' Will was worried how she would react. He had regretted saying these words as soon as they had left his mouth, worried about ruining their friendship, but she had been silent for several unnerving seconds and he thought he had made a grave mistake in telling her. 'Djaq?'

'I love you to.' her voice had become slightly hoarse due to the lack of liquids, but Will did not recognise it. All he heard were the words. He had never expected this. She was beautiful, and clever. He was mearly a carpenter, who could not even create a simple shelter that would work.

Never one not to question things, Djaq decided to carry on, 'but why did it take you so long to tell me?'

'Nerves I guess. Always nerves. Well, that and Much.' He heard a supressed giggle coming from inside the new camp, 'whenever I went to tell you, he would always come over and start questioning me about it. I feel sorry for Robin now.'

An eery silence had fell over the both of them. Will had waited so long to tell her, but this was hardly perfect, was it?

The sun was just rising over the horizon. A calming red glow was cast upon anything nearby, causing Will to wake. He must have fallen asleep whilst talking to Djaq, that was the last thing he remembered doing. He cold hear nothing except the dry, rasping breath coming from Djaq, who, he had assumed had fallen asleep around when he had.

'Djaq, Djaq,' Will tried to wake her, and it took a few moments for him to get a response.

'Good morning,' a small grin appeared on Djaq's face, as the memories of last night all came back to her. She heard Will's deep voice come from the other side of the thick wood, 'I have to go.' What? Why would he just leave her.

'I have to fetch the gang. I know how to get you out, but I will need their help. I promise I won't be long. I love you.' After having already said these words, they now flowed easily from both Will and Djaq's mouths. He hoped that before long, both will have said it to each other so much, that they will not even have to think about it.

'I love you too.' Came the raspy voice from within. She was becoming dehydrated, and knew that he had better make it back to her soon, and as she heard him running off into the forest, she repeated quietly, 'I love you.'


	6. Chapter 6

No, I didn't create these characters. If I did, you would all be my fans. Heehee.

Just a small piece, me trying to practise my descriptive skills. Will/Djaq again. As always...

Will had been running for well over two hours now, and needed badly to have a rest. He knew that he had to get to the gang's new camp soon, but he no longer had the energy to even lift his water flask up to his lips. He sat down on a nearby log, and shut his eyes. It did not take long for him to fall asleep, but as he did so, a dar, cloaked figure emerged from behind a tree. Stealthily moving forward towards the sleeping carpenter...

Robin had clearly been agitated all morning. He had hoped, even prayed that the two youngest members of his gang would be back by now, but to no avail. The remains of the gang had scattered around the new and old campsies searching for them, but were still to have any luck.

'Are you sure you have checked thoroughly, even by our old camp?'

'Master,' Much started, 'we have looked everywhere. I think that we will have to accept the possibility that they have been captured by the sheriff.'

'We go to Nottingham.' John had also joined in the conversation, not wanting to feel left out.

'Yes, get ready you two. We go to Nottingham.'

Djaq had just woken up from the peaceful dream that she was having whilst waiting for Will to return, and she felt terrible. Her throat was her biggest problem. She had not had anything to drink in almost eighteen hours, and it was getting hard for her to swallow. Her stomach was also grloaning at her, from not having any food in around the same time. She sat up, when she suddenly heard footsteps coming towards her, and raised voices.

'HELP, HELP!' Djaq screamed as loud as she possibly was able to, and heard the footsteps stop.

'Did you hear that master, did you?' Robin held up his hand to Much, as he heard more screams coming from inside a nearby camouflaged piece of wood. They all ran towards it...


	7. Chapter 7

Okay then, intermission time... and I would like to take this time to tell you to please REVIEW.

If you want to find out if Will makes it or not, then REVIEW

If you want to know whether Robin reaches him in time, then REVIEW

If you want to know if Djaq makes it or not, then REVIEW

It takes two minutes of your time, and is not asking for much. Imagine if you wrote a story, and no one said anything about it, you would be extremely unhappy, wouldn't you?

Obviously though, this does not include everyone. My thanks go out to Marian66, Pig the prophetess, DeanParker, and lekopoet

And so, I will update the next chapter when I have reached 25 reviews. I know I don't like doing this, and I'm very sorry to all of you who did review, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. I mean, 1397 hits, and only 19 reviews... The next chapter is already written, and is raring to go.

All it needs is your donations. 1 review a day could save Djaq and Will from a life without each other.

Wait... I'm going all charity on you, sorry. But the point still stands, REVIEW. Let me open up my e-mail box every day, and find that it is full because of reviews. I don't care if they say that my work is rubbish or whatever. Just REVIEW.

Thankyou.


	8. Chapter 8

No, I didn't create these characters. If I did, you would all be my fans. Heehee.

Just a small piece, me trying to practise my descriptive skills. Will/Djaq again. As always...

'Djaq, is that you?' Robin asked, slightly worried that the answer might be yes.

'Of course it is me. If it sounds like me, then the logical answer would be that yes, it is me.' Her lack of food and water had dampened her mood, and she was in no state to answer unhelpful questions.

'Where is Will?' She asked the rest of the group.

'We don't know, we assumed that he was with you.' Robin's worry had reached a new level. If the young carpenter was not with Djaq, and quite obviously not with the rest of his gang, it was a safe bet that he had been captured by the sheriff. 'But before we can worry about him, we need to get you out of here. You don't sound that good.' Robin had noticed her hoarse voice and occasional cough.

'There is no food or water,' Djaq explained, 'Will said there was only one way to get me out of here, but he would need all of you to help. He must have left around two hours ago.'

'Where exactly are we?' Much had asked the question that was the next to come into Robin's head.

'This is the new camp Much, Will built it as a permenant place for us to stay, but...' her voice trailed off, as she remembered her terror when she was first trapped in there, how she had felt.

'Well,' Robin started, 'if only Will knows how to get you out of here, then I guess that the first thing to do would be to get him out. Much, you stay here with...' He was cut off as Djaq began to speak.

'Robin, I am fine. Much will be of more use if he stays with you, and besides, Will built this campo so that it would be invisible. I needs to be tested. Just make sure that you save him.' Her last sentence was quieter, almost sad. But Robin had not heard it, he had already headed off towards the castle, in search of Will.

Next chapter at 30 reviews, so if you read, then REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

No, I didn't create these characters. If I did, you would all be my fans. Heehee.

Just a small piece, me trying to practise my descriptive skills. Will/Djaq again. As always...

Gisbourne's horse trotted quickly through the uneven forest, especially since it had a small cage tethered to it. The owner of the horse knew that he was almost out of the forest, and supressed a small chuckle that was growing inside of him. Who knew how the sheriff would reward him when he found out that he had caught one of Robin Hood's men. He could be used for so many things. Leaking information on Hood, entertaining the rebelling nobles, showing them an example, and then finally drawing Hood in when the time was right...

A tall figure emerged from inside the cage, slowly sitting until he could see where he was. His head felt like it was splitting, but he could not think about this. All he could think about was Djaq. Djaq, who he had left back at his new camp. Djaq who he had left to die.

'Why did I do it? Why?' Will was talking to himself quite loudly now, and Gisbourne had overheard. He stopped the whinying horse, got off it, and walked to the back of the cage. He had in his hand on a huge piece of wood that he had just picked up, and he knew then exactly how he could make the outlaw quiet...

Will woke once more, again his head was throbbing, but this time he was in a set of whole new surroundings. He was no longer in his forest, but was now in a place that was as easily recognisable. How was he meant to get to the gang now, and tell them about Djaq. They would never find her, the forest was huge. His only option was to escape, for her if for nothing else. But as soon as he thoughts fell on this, the jailer came through the door, and Will did not lke the gleeful grin spread across his battered, old face.

Thankyou for reading. I'll make it harder for you, next update at 40 reviews, since I already have 32.


	10. Chapter 10

No, I didn't create these characters. If I did, you would all be my fans. Heehee.

Just a small piece, me trying to practise my descriptive skills. Will/Djaq again. As always...

A loud crack echoed through the dungeons. 'All you need to do is tell me where Hood is, then all of this can stop.'

'NO!!'

30 minutes earlier

The jailer had entered Will's cell, intent on revenge. Many times he had been quietly in the dungeons, when one of Hood's men had been brought to him, and on all of these times, he had almost lost his job through them escaping. On all of these times, he had atleast lost favour with the sheriff.

The jailer had called forward some of the sheriff's guards, and told them to take the young carpenter to the torture chamber. Will had never been there personally, but had heard about many times from Robin, as he was put in there when he had first defyed the sheriff. So he was dragged there, (for he could not walk because of his head), to the torture chamber.

Just at that moment, the sheriff walked through the door, and looked down at the pathetic man sitting on the floor. Why would anyone want to be in Hood's gang? What profit was there from joining a common outlaw like him?

'I want information. All you have to do is give me a few things about Hood, and we will spare you when we find Hood.' Will looked at the sheriff with disgust, and blatantly told him no.

'Well, I know something that will change your mind. You tell us about Hood, and we will spare your saracen pet.' Will was fuming, and launched himself on the sheriff, before being dragged back down to the floor by the castle guards.

'Touched a soft spot have I? I knew I would. Everyone in the county knows about you and the girl. Why should we be any different? I'll give you some time to make your decision. How about 30 seconds.' The sheriff grinned evily, 'and I do know exactly where she is. Your pathetic hideout couldn't fool anybody.'

Will knew that he couldn't risk Robin, but even more so, he couldn't risk Djaq. But did he really expect for her to be left unharmed if he told the sheriff about Robin. No, there was no chance of that. Besides, even if he did tell him, and Djaq was ;left alone, he would still be locked away, and she would still be stuck. But, it was Djaq, if there was any chance of saving her, then he wanted to take it.

'I have come to a decision.' Will said boldly. His voice was filled with confidence that he just didn't have.

'And...'

I know it's a bit mean to leave it there, but I think it's a pretty good cliffhanger. You get the next chapter for free. I'll post it as soon as I can, no matter how many reviews I get. But review anyway. And if I can, i'd like to dedicate(can't think of a better word) this story to my friends, as I never would have known about this site without them, and I guess they are my plotline bunnies (well more like lotline fish, but who cares). They are Charlie, Abbie, Freya, and Mole. Thanks...


	11. Chapter 11

No, I didn't create these characters. If I did, you would all be my fans. Heehee.

Just a small piece, me trying to practise my descriptive skills. Will/Djaq again. As always...

'And...' Two guards stepped towards Will, and pulled him up from the ground.

'I choose to not tell you anything. I choose not to betray my friends, and not to help you to find them. Do you think I am naieve enough to think that you wil actually spare her if I tell you anything?' Will had found his nerve, but unfortunately at the wrong time. The sheriff moved towards him, and thumbed him with his closed fist in his lower stomach. Will doubled over, but was quickly pulled up again bvy the guards standing either side of him.

'Yes actually, I did expect you to tell me something, because now.' The sheriff stopped to savour the pained look on the man's face, 'she will die.' He walked out, closing the door behind him, but everyone in the chamber still heard what was said next.

'GUARDS! I want a shipment of your best men to go to the pathetic little outlaws camp, find their pet saracen... and kill her!' He stormed from the dungeons, unhappy at not getting the information that he wanted.

'Right then my pretty, shall we get started?' The jailer ordered the two guards that had been left behind to lock his prisoner into the manacles that were attatched to the floor and ceiling. 'Right,' the jailer continued, 'I think we shall start with the good, old fashioned flogging.' He left the room, and returned a few moments later with a large whip, that was split into two at the end. He pulled it back, and then hit it against the naked skin of Will's back. A large red line formed there, as he screamed out in pain.

Robin, Much and John had just entered the castle, when they heard a loud shout coming from the direction of the dungeons.

'It must be Will. We have to hurry.' Robin whispered tol his men. Who knew what he was going through. And what about Djaq? She had been trapped for more than a day now, and would need them to come back and get her soon.

Next chapter at 52 previews


	12. Chapter 12

No, I didn't create these characters. If I did, you would all be my fans. Heehee.

Just a small piece, me trying to practise my descriptive skills. Will/Djaq again. As always...

Also, just one more point, Alan is in this Fic, just that he's back at camp at the minute, so i have nothing to say about him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin, Much and John rounded the corner outside the dungeons, when they heard another loud cry. Most men did not last much longer under this torture, without saying something, but they were mostly petty criminals; thieves and impersonators, not part of Robin's gang. They were not Will.

'John, think you can get us in?' Robin asked the tall woodsman in front of him. John ran backwards, and got ready to burst through the door. He sprinted towards it; suprisingly fast for a man of his size, and shattered it. The two guards on the other side were easily taken out by the men, before they started towards where Will's cries were coming from.

Another shout echoed around the narrow corridor as they reached where Will's voice was coming from. Robin knew where he was, he remembered from when he had been locked inside with his Marian. John smashed through this door just as easily as he had the first, and dispatched of the guards before any of the gang looked up and saw that which was Will's back.

Red marks were streaked all over it, and blood was coming freely from the open wounds. There were more whip marks than there had been screams, and no one had expected it to be this bad. They all stood there for a moment, before Will brought them out of their trance.

'GET ME DOWN!' He shouted at the gawping outlaws, 'and pass me my shirt.' Much walked over to him with a spare bandage he had stolen in one of his previous raids, and started to bandage Will's back. He winced in the agonising pain, but nothing was heard.

'That'll do,' Much started, 'Djaq will want to do a better job when we get back.' Will suddenly remembered his love who he had left trappedin the forest.

'ROBIN!' Robin turned quickly to look at Will, 'Djaq! We need to...' Robin cut him off by raising his hand. 'I know, we found her, and we're going to get her out. She'll be fine.'

'NO, Robin, you don't understand, the sheriff knows where she is! He's sent twelve of his best men to the forest, to...to...' He couldn't quite get the last words out, but it turned out he didn't have to.

'Come on then, we have no time to lose.'; And with Robin's commanding words, the outlaws dashed out of the castle, and into the forest.

Next chapter at 58 reviews. By the way, u can review more than once. lol.


	13. Chapter 13

No, I didn't create these characters. If I did, you would all be my fans. Heehee.

Just a small piece, me trying to practise my descriptive skills. Will/Djaq again. As always...

As promised, the next chapter of the story. Finally, some Djaq...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Djaq was passing the time in the camp by packing away all of the crate of jars etc. that Will had already brought in, though she knew the real reason for trying to keep herself occupied. It was to take her mind of the incredible thirst that she felt, and how Will may not keep to his word, his promise to get her out. Where was he? Surely he had not forgotten about her. He could not have. It was her life that was on the line, and he had admitted that he had loved her. He would not risk her. Surely? But justas the doubt set in, her acute hearing heard footsteps out side the door. She ran to it, and opened her mouth to shout the gang, but...

Nothing came out. Her mouth had become completely dry, and her voice had gone. So instead, she started hammering on the door, but when no answer came, she realised that the voices outside were not those of her friends, her brothers.

'You there,' she instantly recognised the voice of Gisbourne's, and knew that she was in trouble. How did they know that she was here. She continued to listen, 'Pour it in front of the door. No, not onto it, we want the Saracen filth to suffer. We'll smoke her out.' Djaq knew that they meant fire, and almost fainted at what they said. She did not however. Fainting was for women, not for someone who worked with Robin Hood. Will had better hurry if she was to survive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ran towards where Will was directing them, when a trail of smoke rose into the sky. Will turned to look at Robin. His eyes were full of guilt. If only he'd stayed with Djaq. He could have protected from the fire that was apparantly raging close to where she was. He should have stayed.

'WILL!' The young carpenter turned again to face the way he was running, just before he ran over a hilltop. But what he saw was terrible. A dozen guards had started a fire just outside the camp. Luckily it was never going to reach it, the flames were controlled, but the smoke was not. It had seeped through the large wooden door, and barely audible was a small, faint cough eminating from inside the shelter. Will charged down the hillside towards Gisbourne and the other guards, followed by the rest of his gang.

Okay, the next chapter is worth 70 reviews, but it will be worth it, I promise. It will be longer, and will tell who survives... and who doesn't. So get reviewing.


	14. Chapter 14

No, I didn't create these characters. If I did, you would all be my fans. Heehee.

Just a small piece, me trying to practise my descriptive skills. Will/Djaq again. As always...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will was the first to go over the brow of the hill, first to be seen by the guards, first to start the battle that would ensue, and the first to be heard by Djaq. She was crouched low to the ground, as low as she could get. Her father had taught her to do this, when her own home had been set alight when she was very young. She had been forced down by her father, but he could not reach her mother in time. This is what the flames reminded her of. They were deadly, even the smoke could kill. She stared at it, thinking these were the last moments of her life, and she didn't want to think of her mother, or of death, but of Will.

He would go on without her. He would have to. And when their precious king returned, then he would find someone, and have a family, and eventually forget all about her. Tears came to her eyes. Yes, he would be happy, and forget all about her. She imagined she could hear his voice, his battle cries filled her mind, him shouting her name. Wait, this was not her imagining. This was real, which meant... which meant he had come back for her. She tried to run to the door, but the smopke was too much for her, and she was forced to retreat further into the camp, further away from him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alan was sat at the camp, sharpening his sword, when he saw something rise from deep in the heart of Sherwood. He stood up quickly, looking over the tops of the trees, to see that it was smoke. He instantly ran towards it. Getting closer, he heard his friends batlle cries. All except Djaq. He assumed that she was still lost in the woods, well away from what was happening.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will charged into the crowd of guards, heading instantly towards Gisbourne. He attacked more fiercly than he ever had before, this was the man who had tried to kill his love, had maybe even succeeded. If he had, he swore that everyone would pay. Even the sheriff. He could not live without her, and did not want to. He attacked him more and more ferociously, with each strike weakening Gisbourne's own defences. Will did not notice the excrutiating pain coming from his back, and frankly, he would not have cared. He spun one fial time, reducing Gisbourne to his knees, reducing him to a cowering, pathetic worm of a man. He turned to see his friends fighting their own battles with the elite guards, even Alan was joining in, though where he had come from, Will did not know. He turned back to Gisbourne.

'I will not kill you yet,' Will said, his voice quaking with buried rage, 'but if she has died, I swear, I will hunt you down.' He bent lower, so that only Gisbourne could hear him, 'I swear,' and with that, he turned to the raging fire. A small laugh came from behind him, and before either the attacker or the victim knew what was happening, Will's elbow had swiftly connected with Gisbourne's face, causing the man to collapse unconcious on the ground.

Will in turn collapsed upon the ground, the shear agony that was his back finally set upon him. His head buried in his hands. He knew that he had to get Djaq out, but could do nothing until his friends were ready. He would not look up at them, if anything had happened, then he would not be able to cope with both that, and (if anything had happened) Djaq.

'WILL! Will, come on!' Robin pulled the man up to his feet, and directed him towards the door. Will would not look up, but instead kept his eyes on the twelve dead guards he could see scattered across the ground. Robin would not kill, until one of his own was threatened. He kept looking at them, they had all got families, but had so easily been permenantly parted from them. But...

'ROBIN!' The leader spun to see Will pointing down at the ground. There was a large blood trail where his finger was, and immediately, Robin knew that something was wrong.

'We'll deal with that later, let's get Djaq out first.' Will raced to the tree where the intricate pulley system was housed, and opened the trunk.

'John, grab that rope, and pull it as hard as you can. Robin, get behind him and do the same. Alan, Alan.' Suddenly, the realisation that Alan was not there washed over Will. How could he not have noticed his best friend, his brother's absence, his blood trail. But, he quickly snapped out of it. 'Much, when I say go, move that rope so that it is connected to the cam.' Will moved toward the door, and placed his scarf over his mouth. A muffled voice came through.

'1...2...3...OPEN IT NOW!' The gang worked together, and slowly the door opened. Will crouched down, and entered it. The smoke seemed thicker in here than it had been outside, and Will could barely see what was in front of him, let alone what was hiding from the smoke in the large camp.

'DJAQ, DJAQ...'

I know I said you would find out who survived, but I just couldn't help but leave it at a cliffie. evil laugh Next chapter at 80 reviews. It might be the final one, can't quite make my mnd up...


	15. Chapter 15

No, I didn't create these characters. If I did, you would all be my fans. Heehee.

Just a small piece, me trying to practise my descriptive skills. Will/Djaq again. As always...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'DJAQ, DJAQ...' Will continued to scream her name, but never did an answer return to him. He was almost crying at this point, not only from the smoke surrounding him, but also because of the love he had lost, thought he had lost. A tiny cough came from the back of the camp, audible only to those who were searching for it. He ran instantly to the souce of the noice, and started pulling jars from shelves, blankets from beds, herbs from tables, until he found exactly what he was looking for.

'DJAQ, DJAQ...' Tears were flowing fast now. She looked almost as if she was sleeping. She had crawled up as small as she could, and hid underneath the bed furthest from the door, her own bed. Will walked upto her, and gently lifted her off the floor. Her head lolled onto his chest, and her hands had rested in her lap. He ran out as fast as he could, whilst at the same time, not trying to inhale any of the smoke. He would be no use to her if he too was to succumb to it.

The outlaws had been pulling on the ropes, and holding the door open for almost five minutes now, and all three of them could not shake the feeling that something had happened. Robin nodded to John to go in and see what was happening. He let go of the rope, and immediately the door started to give way, but, much to everyone's suprise, he dug in his heels and held the rope firm. John marched towards the door, but just as he did so, something came out towards him.

'JOHN, HELP HIM!' Robin, although almost at breaking point holding onto the rope, still liked his gang to know who was the boss, and started barking orders at them.

As soon as they were sure that Will and Djaq were well out of the way, Much and Robin let go of the intricate pulley system, and the door closed with a loud thud behind them. John was the first to reach the carpenter, and first to break the quiet.

'Here,' John put out his arms towards Will, 'let me carry her.' Will shook his head vigorously, and stepped away from John when he tried to remove the Saracen from his arms. John looked at him in shock, as his practically adopted daughter was pulled away from him. Much spoke to cut through the tension.

'Master, what shall we do with her?' Robin looked around, without knowing the answer. There was no one left to look after her. Will would certainly be willing to, but both knew that he did not have the skills to do so, that was if she was even still alive. No... he could not think about that very likely possibility. Will was staring down lovingly at the still figure in his arms, and Robin knew that he had to act like the leader he was, if not for Djaq's life, then for Will's. His mother had died, his father and brother had left, and if anything happened to Djaq, Robin did not know if he could handle it. He took charge.

'Matilda.' Much looked at Robin with shock. Everyone knew that Robin had great faith in the wise woman, but people thought she was mad, maybe even a witch. Much was also pretty afraid of her.

'But mast...' He was cut off by John.

'We go to Matilda.'

Okay, so I decided not to make this my last chapter. If you want to find out what happens to Alan and Djaq, then I need 88 reviews. So start reviewing...


	16. Chapter 16

No, I didn't create these characters. If I did, you would all be my fans. Heehee.

Just a small piece, me trying to practise my descriptive skills. Will/Djaq again. As always...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matilda was outside in her garden, collecting her medicinal herbs she needed, when she looked up to see several figures speedily moving towards her. She knew they were coming for help from her, because hers was the only house around, and not only that, one of the taller figures had in their arms another person. They didn't appear to be moving. She started to make her way towards them. Anything she could do to help, she would.

'MATILDA!' Robin recognised instantly the woman coming towards him, and called out to her She may have been the only chance Djaq still had. If she was still alive.

'MATILDA! We need your help. Is she...' He couldn't bring himself to say it, especially when the young carpenter next to him looked down at the woman in his arms. It was the same look that Robin gave Marian on a daily basis. That Much had given Eve on their brief meeting. The look that John had given Alice when she and his son had left. 'Is she still breathing?'

Matilda recognised all of the gang, especially the young saracen wman who was not moving. She put her hand upto Djaq's mouth, and felt to see if any breath was coming out. She then put her two fingers to her throat, to check if she had a pulse. She had to confirm what she thought. Matilda looked up at Robin, and nodded.

'She is alive, if barely. Bring her to my house.' They all ran as fast as they could to the wise woman's house. Every second longer ebbed away at the little life that Djaq had left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the gang eventually got to the house, Matilda beckoned to a small room off the main front room, and Will lay Djaq down ever so gently on the small bed in the corner. Matilda walked to her, and started to administer a small medicine, by plouring it slowly into Djaq's mouth.

'Is there any hope?' This time it was Will's turn to talk. No one had expected him to say anything yet. They assumed he was in shock when he hadn't said anything after reaching Djaq, but he wanted to know the truth.

'There is hiope, but not much. I'll be damned if I do not try though. The least I can do is to prolongue her life enough for you,' she immediately looked at Will, 'to say goodbye.' She walked out of the room, and beckoned for the others to join her. If anyone had the right to be with her, then it was Will.

'I do not know what to say to you now Djaq. Thinking that this might be the last time I ever get to talk to you again, it just...' Tears formed in his eyes, 'It saddens me.' He was never any good with words, but if anyone would understand what he meant, then it would be his love. He grasped her hand, and kissed it lightly. The first time he had kissed her, and maybe the last. 'I just wanted to say goodbye my love. I will miss you every day, and I will never stop thinking about you. There will be no one else, that I can promise. I will always be yours, just as you will always be mine. I love you.' And with that, he turned to leave, but realised that he couldn't. His hand, which he had placed in Djaq's was being gripped tightly.

He turned to see Djaq's deep brown eyes burning into his. Up until now, Will did not want to think about Djaq if she had survived. Although this would make him just too happy for words, he did not want to raise his hopes. But now, it almost seemed as if she was getting better. He wlked towards her bed, and sat on the stool he had only just vacated. She continued to stare for a moment, before talking slowly and quietly, almost inaudibly.

'Why so sad? If I die, then I will go to a better place. I will stay with Allah. Besides, I do not feel so bad. I have beaten worse than this.' Her voice was no more than a whisper by this point, and the little energy she had had almost completely gone. 'Do not mak your goodbye's so early my love.' And with that, he leant down and kissed her on the lips. As he pulled away, he realised that she had instantly fell asleep. He walked out quietly to where the rest of the group was sitting.

That's it for this chapter, more on Alan, as well as Djaq next chapter. But I need 95 reviews. Thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

No, I didn't create these characters. If I did, you would all be my fans. Heehee.

Just a small piece, me trying to practise my descriptive skills. Will/Djaq again. As always...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small figure hobbled along the ground towards Nottingham. Blood was still coming from his leg, and it was almost unbearable for him to walk on it. Djaq would not be in a fit state to care for him, if she was still alive, and the only hope left was to seek out his master.

Days passed, and all of the outlaws were glad to see Djaq gradually getting better. Though despite this, she was still extremely weak. Will had continuously stayed by her bedside, and every time she woke, he was the first thing she saw, whether he was awake to talk, or asleep from exhaustion. Many times she had asked him where Alan was, why he had not come to visit her. Will could not tell her the truth. She had been very close to him, and the thought of him gone, could get rid of any progress she had made. Instead of this, he told her that he had been back at the camp still, safe and sound. Djaq had always believed him.

'You're ready to go back now. You have made excellent progress, and i'll be damned if I keep you here when you do not need to be. I'm sure the fresh air of the forest will make you feel ten times better.' Matilda said one day to a restless Djaq. Her strength had started to return, and she wanted the action that she had been used to. Although she had enjoyed her conversations with Will, she needed to do something.

Djaq got ready to leave. The horse was packed with some herbs she would need to keep taking, and Will was guiding her out of the house. She layed her hand on his chest to stop him just before they reached the horses, and leaned in to him.

'Thankyou for everything you have done. I would not have made it without you, and for that I owe you everything.' Her lips moved even closer to his, but before they touched, Will mumbled something against her.

'You owe me nothing. You are my everything.' And with that, they kissed. The outlaws were watching from behind the nearby trees, and breathed a sigh of relief, when the Saracen and the Carpenter finally showed what they meant to each other. They broke apart, and Will helped her onto the milky brown horse. They looked into each others eyes, and Will wondered why the only thing he could think of was how Will's eyes were the exact same colour as the horse she was sat on.

That's it then people. Thanks for reading, and sorry that the last chapter was so short. But don't think i'm leaving it there. There will be a sequel, in fact, probably quite a few sequels, with lots more Will/Djaq. So don't despair. There is one stand alone story I am doing, then the sequel will be published, definitely before christmas. Yay, Christmas.


End file.
